


Lovely Little Things

by Totes McGotes (niki_at_night)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki_at_night/pseuds/Totes%20McGotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little tiny Cas ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Little Things

To be perfectly honest, Castiel was more than conflicted about being fallen. 

On the one hand, his Grace was gone. Every good thing about him, his “mojo,” as Dean called it, was gone. He had lost every thing that he believed made him useful. He was powerless, hopeless, wing-less- he was fully human, but still cursed with his constant burden of too much heart.

It was this excessive heart that brought on the conflict within him. For, despite the horrible circumstances which brought him to this point, the humiliation and the disgrace, he saw and enjoyed more beauty every day. 

After countless years staring at the forest, he was finally beginning to notice the trees. 

At times, he was completely overwhelmed by the massiveness of such tiny joys. How his heart knew how to pound and his lungs knew how to pump. How quickly they forgot their roles when he viewed green eyes and a dusting of freckles, when he felt another’s warmth against his skin, when a familiar voice whispered in his ear. His mind was taken captive by all the details, and all the lovely little things engulfed his regret.


End file.
